(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to idler supports that are movable and which are particularly suited for use in conveyor systems that employ an extensible boom or conveyor support section. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to moving head systems that use sliding or moving supports to allow the extension of the head of the conveyor relative to the loading point of the conveyor.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Moving or extensible head conveyor systems have gained acceptance due to their effectiveness in delivering materials to vessels or areas where uniform distribution of the material being delivered is important. Examples of known extensible head conveyors include the conveyor shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,600 to Chappell et al. teaches the use of H-shaped sections that allow extension of a flexible endless belt to allow the extension or retraction of a belt supported on the H-frames.
While the Chappell et al. invention is an innovative support for small or generally light duty conveyor systems, there remains a need for providing extensible conveyor systems that provide stable support for handling heavy loads, as are encountered by shiploading systems, for example. Systems that are designed to carry heavy loads will require larger, stable structure that is resistant to buckling or other structural failure mode. An important drawback to this larger structure is that it typically takes up a large amount of space. Therefore, the moving idler supports that allow the conveyor to move takes up a large amount of space, and thus reduce the ability or degree to which the system can be collapsed or retracted.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art are solved by providing conveyor support frames having:
a base with sides, a front section and a rear section, and a mechanism that allows the frame to be moved along a support, these mechanisms may be wheels, slides, bearings, bushings, or other carriers, the sides of the base being generally symmetrical; and
an idler support frame that extends from the base at an angle, the angle may be perpendicular or any other angle, the idler support frame being mounted between the front portion and the rear portion, the front portion of the base being adapted for nesting within the rear portion of another base, so that several of the support frames can be nested against one another to reduce the overall space taken up by the support frames. Thus, it will be understood that the disclosed frame arrangement will allow an extensible conveyor belt system to extend from a very short collapsed position to a significantly longer extended position. Additionally, the fact that the disclosed structure allows compact stacking of the support frames, allows the provision or installation of a larger number of support frames for a given span of conveyor belt. The increased number of support frames will provide greater traveling distance between the extended and retracted lengths of the conveyor.
In accordance with one example of the disclosed invention, the base of the frame has been designed for mounting from a ceiling or other overhead support structure. With this configuration, it is contemplated that at least one, and preferably a pair of spaced apart I-beams would be used to define the track system that would support the wheels or moving mechanism of the idlerbase frame. As is well known, the I-beams will include a pair of end-caps that are separated by a web-portion. The end-caps have legs that project in a symmetrical fashion from both sides of the webs of I-beams. It is contemplated that one set of wheels or similar component of the moving mechanism will engage or cooperate with the lower leg or legs on one side of the web, while another set of wheels or similar component will cooperate with the upper leg or legs of the I-beam. This staggering will allow the base of the support frame to include support structure that allows one frame to nest within the next frame or stacked frames. It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.